


Things That Go Bump in the Night

by alienheartattack (Sanneke)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Blood, F/M, Halloween, Love/Hate, Minor Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanneke/pseuds/alienheartattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love/hate relationship is a lot more difficult when he's a vampire and she's a hunter who's sworn to kill him. Inspired by a headcanon by i-really-heichou.tumblr.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Bump in the Night

Just before midnight, Mikasa wakes to a crushing weight on her chest and a hand around her throat. Her room is dark, but not pitch black; in the weak moonlight she can see a fringe of black hair above her, the dim glow of alabaster skin too pale to be alive, a glint of razor-sharp fangs.

"Levi," she whispers, the pressure against her neck not allowing her to speak any louder. "I never invited you in."

The man above her — or at least the thing above her that used to be a man — gazes down at her, his eyes shadowed even more than usual in the near-darkness. “Filthy human. You have bats in your attic. I didn’t need  _you_  to let me in.” Levi’s tone is flat; as always, he is inscrutable. The expression on his face is blank, containing anything from mild boredom to disdain to suppressed delight. She can never really tell. He lets out a low chuckle that sounds like the purr of a deadly jungle cat, a pleased predator. She refuses to become his prey.

Mikasa lets out a choked laugh, unwilling to let him see her lose her cool even as he has his hand wrapped around her throat. “I’m calling an exterminator. You’ll have no haven here after tonight. Get out.”

"Aren’t you the exterminator,  _hunter_?” The word drips off of his tongue, thick with disdain.

"If I am, then that makes you a rat. A very, very small rat that I will enjoy killing."

"Watch your mouth, brat. This rat could crush your throat at any time." He increases the pressure of his hand against her neck until her eyes and mouth widen, her lungs burning as they gasp for air that does not come. "You don’t have that disgusting scarf to protect you now." 

"I liked you better last Halloween," she croaks, her eyes wildly searching the room for a nearby weapon,  _anything_  to make him stop. She does not doubt he will kill her, now that he has finally managed to catch her unaware after all these years.

Luckily, she does not need to lunge for the knife secreted in the top drawer of her nightstand; Levi releases her throat, his hands pressing her shoulders into the mattress instead, and puts his lips to her ear. “I know you did. You screamed your head off.” He leans down and brushes his lips against the side of her neck. 

Mikasa inhales a shaky breath. “What are you doing?”

"Commemorating," he murmurs against her skin, his mouth tracing a burning trail to the other side of her throat.

"Is that why you’re here?" she asks, trying to sit up, but Levi’s grip on her shoulders is too strong. "You wanted a do-over of last Halloween?"

"Mm-hmm," he hums against her neck before running the tips of his fangs across her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

"That was a temporary truce. A moment of weakness."

"You never said we couldn’t do it again."

Mikasa shivers beneath him, then stiffens. “Wait, so you thought the best way to tell me you wanted to sleep with me again was to break into my house—”

"I was invited in."

"Not by the person who owns the place!" Her words come out in a near-whine, tinged with need.

"You humans and your semantics. So petty."

"You broke into my house, snuck into my room, held me down, and choked me. While I was asleep."

Levi shrugs. “It was risk management. I wasn’t sure if you’d try to fight me or not. We’re not exactly cordial.”

"You called me a cunt the last time you saw me," Mikasa replies, smirking. “‘Not exactly cordial’ is a bit of an understatement."

He kisses her neck once more. “It was in a respectful way.”

"How?!"

"There are very few people who infuriate me like you do. I admire that."

Mikasa snorts, then sighs as Levi’s lips trail the ridge of her jaw, the sharp point of her chin. “Well, I have been trying to kill you for a while now.”

"And I you. What drives me mad is that fighting you only makes me want you more." Levi takes her mouth then, kissing her fiercely — with all of his soul, Mikasa thinks, if he still had one. He nips at her lower lip, drawing forth a bead of blood, then licks the wound closed. She whimpers beneath him, pulling at the quilt that separates their bodies until it is discarded on the floor and she is snaking her limbs around him, drawing him closer as she kisses and bites him right back.

Mikasa takes pleasure in the fact that no matter how many years Levi has been on this earth — he has likely been alive for a few centuries, but he refuses to tell anyone his true age — she can make the old man shiver like it’s his first time. Although, considering how abrasive he is, how even the majority of vampire society seems not to like him very much, maybe last year  _was_  his first time. She recalls that his hands trembled when he removed her clothes slowly, gingerly, like layers of tissue paper, like the wings of a butterfly.

Tonight, at least, Levi seems to have overcome his prior trepidation. His hands are smooth and strong against her as he pushes her shirt up over her stomach and breasts, breaking their kiss for a split second as he pulls it over her head and flings it away. Mikasa responds in kind, her fingers scrabbling against the buttons of his shirt before she growls in frustration against his lips and simply rips the shirt open, buttons flying in all directions.

"That was expensive," Levi snaps.

"Now it’s ruined," Mikasa replies with a wicked smile, pulling him back to her by the collar of his shirt so she can bite at his throat with her sharp little teeth.

"You’re paying for that," he murmurs, gasping as she digs her teeth into his flesh, soothing the bite with a kiss. He responds by shrugging out of his shirt and throwing it to the floor, then grabbing her breasts with both hands, making her cry out with a mixture of surprise, arousal, and perhaps a little pain as he leaves pale bruises beneath his grasping fingers. Levi bends his head down and presses his lips to her skin, drawing her nipple into his mouth and sucking on it roughly until Mikasa is moaning and writhing beneath him.

She is so entranced by him, nearly paralyzed by the pleasure that builds in the pit of her stomach, the feeling of wetness between her thighs, that she doesn’t anticipate him pulling away from her, yanking her pajama pants from her hips and burying his face between her legs.

"Levi!" she yelps as his lips close around her. He is silent as his tongue dances over her flesh, coaxing sighs and whimpers out of her. Mikasa notes with a feline grin that he does not need to come up for air, but her thoughts are cut off by the wave of pleasure that rushes in her belly and inner thighs as Levi slips one finger inside of her, then two, drawing them in and out as his mouth brings her closer and closer to her peak.

When she gets close to coming he slows down and then pulls back, nibbling at the soft flesh of her inner thighs, sinking his fangs a fraction of an inch into her skin. She gasps at the sensation, a small sharp jab of pleasure-pain that nonetheless makes her tremble and mewl as he works her with one hand. Levi runs his tongue over each wound, stopping the flow of her blood, bruises ringing the spots where he has punctured her. She tangles her fingers in his hair and tugs on it as he leaves love bites across her flesh, marking her as his again and again. He then turns his attention back to the apex of her thighs, spreading her open and putting his mouth to her once more.

Mikasa’s moans increase in volume and intensity until she is nearly shouting so he retreats once more, replacing his lips and tongue with his thumb, and watches her arch her hips beneath his touch. His cold gray eyes, still sharp in the darkness, sees her cheeks and chest start to suffuse with blood, signaling her impending orgasm. He kisses her on the thigh, then sinks his fangs into her femoral artery as she comes, drinking from the bubbling torrent of her blood. Her noises cease abruptly as he opens her vein, her hips bucking against his hand, her eyes clenched shut, her face frozen in a tableau of ecstasy.

The droplets of her blood that have already disappeared down Levi’s throat have driven him to what feels like a fever, intoxicating them with their headiness. Hunter blood tastes richer, meatier than that of regular mortals, and Mikasa’s is the strongest he’s ever had. He has been dreaming of tasting her again for an entire year, feeling that peculiar blend of flavors on his tongue. There is a hint of bitterness, but mostly he tastes smoke and steel, muscle and brawn. He tastes  _power_. His eyes flutter closed as he drinks her in and he can feel himself succumbing to her, becoming drunk on her.

He could kill her so easily, he thinks. He could drain her right here and return home a hero, having felled the greatest hunter the world has ever seen. But if he does that, then he won’t get to be with her again. He won’t get to fight her again. He won’t be able to lure her out of her tight-lipped grimness and watch her shake and scream beneath his hands and mouth.

And thus his decision is made for him. Reluctantly he removes his mouth from her skin, sealing the large wound on her thigh, and watches Mikasa come back down to earth, relaxing against the pillows and sighing as her orgasm fades. She is a little paler than usual, but her dazed smile and heavy-lidded eyes tell him everything he needs to know about how she feels. He disengages from her, licking his slick fingers for one more taste of her (which is not nearly the same, but still reminiscent of the flavor and potency of her blood), and lies down next to her, gathering her warm body in his arms.

Mikasa yawns and looks up at him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before resting her head against the crook of his neck. “Again?” she asks.

Levi snickers. “You look like you’re going to fall asleep any minute.”

"Yeah, but I didn’t reciprocate. Are you sure you don’t want to do anything else?" she asks, her eyelids already heavy.

Levi runs one finger over his lower lip and sticks it in his mouth, tasting the last traces of her blood. “No,” he says, breathing heavily. “Drinking your blood is way better than coming.”

"I don’t know," Mikasa replies. "That was pretty good."

"Pretty good?" he asks, arching one eyebrow. "That’s it?"

She yawns again. “You need my approval that badly?” 

Levi shakes his head. “I may be dead, but I still have an ego.”

Mikasa looks up at him, at his sharp features, his slight scowl even now. Even though he has just broken her apart and put her back together again, seen her at her most wide-open and vulnerable, she refuses to give in. “You saw what just happened. You heard it. That should be proof enough.” Her voice comes out softer than she intended, but she feels that her point has been made. Mikasa settles against Levi, molding herself to the hard lines of his body, and drifts off to sleep before she can tell him that he needs to leave, that they will both be dead if anyone — hunter or vampire — sees him leaving her house.

When she wakes up, it is morning. Levi is long gone.

That night, Mikasa goes looking for him, stalking across rooftops, soaring through the night on her three-dimensional maneuvering gear. She is ostensibly out to kill him, back to the work of eradicating the earth from the scourge of vampires, but all she can think about is where she will let him bite her when she finally gets her hands on him.

After hours of searching the deserted streets she goes home empty-handed, head hung with disappointment. She finally finds him after she decides to go to sleep: he has been in her bed for the entire night, waiting for her.

 


End file.
